hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyouka (manga)
J-POP Kadokawa Taiwan | demographic = | magazine = | original_run = March 2012 – May 2019 | volumes = 12 }} is a manga adaptation of the [[Classic Literature Club series|''Classic Literature series]] by Honobu Yonezawa illustrated by Task Ohna. Manga is based on the character design of Nishiya Futoshi from , which was used in Hyouka, Classic Literature Club series anime adaptation. Hyouka first tankoubon volume was released in April 26, 2012氷菓 (1) (1) (in Japanese). ., and last volume was released on May 25, 2019氷菓 (12) (12) (in Japanese). ., resulting into 12 tankoubon volumes published by . At the end of 2013, manga has been licensed in Germany by Hyouka (in German). . and in Italy by J-POP. Hyouka remains unlicensed in English. The sequel series is being published from August 2019 in Kadokawa's Monthly Shounen Ace. Hyōka Manga Listed as Ending in 12th Volume, New Series Launches (Updated). Anime News Network. April 29, 2019. Volume list * **Chapter 1: The Revival of the Long-established Classic Literature Club **Chapter 2: If I Have to Do it, Make it Quick **Chapter 3: The Activities of the Long-established Classic Literature Club (part 1) **Chapter 4: The Activities of the Long-established Classic Literature Club (part 2) * **Chapter 5: The Descendants of the Classic Literature Club with its Circumstances **Chapter 6: A Deadly Sin **Chapter 7: The Hidden Seal of the Historical Classic Literature Club **Chapter 8: The Old Days of the Glorious Classic Literature Club * **Chapter 9: The Truth of the Historic Classic Literature Club **Chapter 10: The Ghost, When Examined **Chapter 11: Let's Go to the Film Preview! (part 1) * **Chapter 12: Let's Go to the Film Preview! (part 2) **Chapter 13: The Furuoka Deserted Village Murder Case **Chapter 14: The Invisible Intrusion **Chapter 15: Bloody Beast * **Chapter 16: Let's Try This **Chapter 17: The Blind Spot of 10,000 People **Chapter 18: Why didn't she ask EBA? **Chapter 19: End Role of the Fool * **Chapter 20: What Everyone Needs **Chapter 21: A Sleepless Night **Chapter 22: Practically Piled to the Ceiling (part 1) **Chapter 23: Practically Piled to the Ceiling (part 2) * **Chapter 24: Quiz Trial **Chapter 25: Yet Another Storm (part 1) **Chapter 26: Yet Another Storm (part 2) **Chapter 27: The Morning Landscape **Chapter 28: Wildfire * **Chapter 29: Wildfire (part 2) **Chapter 30: "Juumonji" Incident (part 1) **Chapter 31: "Juumonji" Incident (part 2) **Chapter 32: "Juumonji" Incident (part 3) **Chapter 33: Once Again, a Sleepless Night * **Chapter 34: Four People, Four Cultural Festivals (part 1) **Chapter 35: Four People, Four Cultural Festivals (part 2) **Chapter 36: Four People, Four Cultural Festivals (part 3) **Chapter 37: "Juumonji" vs. The Classics Club **Chapter 38: Recruiting is Under Way (part 1) **Chapter 39: Recruiting is Under Way (part 2) * **Chapter 40: The Kudryavka Sequence **Chapter 41: Are the Mountains Sunny? **Chapter 42: Anyone Who Knows * **Chapter 43: Christmas is Inside the Box **Chapter 44: Sappy New Year (part 1) **Chapter 45: Sappy New Year (part 2) **Chapter 46: The Homemade Chocolates Case (part 1) * **Chapter 47: The Homemade Chocolates Case (part 2) **Chapter 48: The Homemade Chocolates Case (part 3) **Chapter 49: The Doll that Took a Detour (part 1) **Chapter 50: The Doll that Took a Detour (part 2) Covers Hyoukamanga1.jpg|''Hyouka'' 1 Hyoukamanga2.jpg|''Hyouka'' 2 Hyoukamanga3.jpg|''Hyouka'' 3 Hyoukamanga3le.jpg|''Hyouka'' 3 limited edition Hyoukamanga4.jpg|''Hyouka'' 4 Hyoukamanga5.jpg|''Hyouka'' 5 Hyoukamanga6.jpg|''Hyouka'' 6 Hyoukamanga7.jpg|''Hyouka'' 7 Hyoukamanga8.jpg|''Hyouka'' 8 Hyoukamanga9.jpg|''Hyouka'' 9 Hyoukamanga10.jpg|''Hyouka'' 10 HyoukaManga11.jpg|''Hyouka'' 11 HyoukaManga12.jpg|''Hyouka'' 12 References External links * * ru:Hyouka (манга) Hyouka Manga